


Guys Being Dudes

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Armin Arlert, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eremin being cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rain, watching the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: “This is so romantic. Cuddling on a rainy day...”Eren huffed and planted a kiss on his temple.“I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is just us being bros.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know, the title. I was watching a vine compilation the other day and saw that one vine "what's better than this, guys being dudes" and holy damn, my spirit ascended to the next dimension. For some reason it inspired me to write some fluff lol, don't ask me where the link is, but I felt like writing some cute Eremin, especially after *that* panel from chapter 135.
> 
> So here we are, I hope you will enjoy it!

Armin was certain that this was the best place to be : watching the rain hammering against the bay window propped up against Eren’s chest under 2 warm blankets. His hands were holding an almost empty cup of Eren’s special hot chocolate while Eren’s arms were comfortably snuggled around his waist. They had been sitting like this for what felt like hours, enjoying each other’s presence surrounded by a comfortable silence. Days like this had a particularly sweet feeling… 

Armin sighed happily.

“This is so romantic. Cuddling on a rainy day...”

Eren huffed and planted a kiss on his temple.

“Romantic? I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is just us being bros.”

Armin laid his head against Eren’s shoulder.

“Ah yes, sorry, I forgot we were just friends being friends.

\- You should know that, Ar. Even historians agree that shoving your tongue down your bro’s throat is and has always been one of the friendliest things one can do to show platonic affection between friends.”

Armin bursted out laughing.

“I highly doubt historians to be a reliable source to evaluate this kind of behaviour.

\- Mmh, maybe you’re right on this one. Who should we base our knowledge on?

\- Does it really matter?

\- Not really, now that I think about it. We can just do our thing.

\- Exactly.”

Armin put his cup down to the floor before flipping himself over and resting his head against Eren’s chest. The latter adjusted himself to fully lay down and slowly started combing through his boyfriend’s golden locks, slipping his free arm under his sweater and gently rubbing his back while tangling their legs.

“Ah, what’s better than this? Guys being dudes.”

Both laughed.

“Nothing could possibly be better than that.”

Armin looked up and met Eren’s intense green eyes. Shivers ran down his spine; there was something about the way he was looking at him that made him melt like butter under the sun and made him feel like thousands of butterflies were rushing through his belly. His eyes were filled with fondness, with a kind of warmth that made Armin’s heart skip a beat. That look always reminded him how lucky he was to have Eren Jäger’s love all to himself… 

“You’re blushing.”

Armin buried his face in their blanket - dang it, Eren knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“You’re wrong. It’s an illusion.

\- Aw, no need to get embarrassed. It’s just you and me, after all.”

Eren grabbed his chin and tipped his head up to press his lips against his. After what felt like forever, he let go to catch his breath before Armin’s hand eventually found its way to his jaw, pulling him back for more. _Yeah, it’s just you and me..._

“I love you, Eren.

\- I love you too. And don’t worry, you’re super cute when you’re blushing.”

Armin chuckled and put his head back on Eren’s chest. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier by the second. The sound of the rain falling combined to Eren’s steady heartbeat was slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Want me to carry you to bed?

\- Nah… I’m good like this… You’re a comfortable pillow…

\- Okay. Want me to wake you up at some point?

\- Yeah… When it’s time for dinner...”

Eren whispered an amused “okay” and went back to stroking the blond’s hair.

This truly felt like pure bliss...


End file.
